


The Art of Decompression

by Bittereloquence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Come Marking, Commander Fox Week, Experimental Style, Fat Fox Tits, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Praise Kink, Subspace, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unnamed Male Lover, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittereloquence/pseuds/Bittereloquence
Summary: It was a bad habit he’d begun and one he wished he could kick but it always seemed to build like an itch under his skin that would not go away until it had been scratched. After a few minutes of consideration, he pulled out his comlink and dialed an all too familiar number.“I need you. Tonight. Are you available?”
Relationships: CC-1010 Fox/Lover
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	The Art of Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Touch-Starved prompt on the Commander Fox Week. I hope I got the date of posting correct but if I didn't, sorry. Here's some smut to make up for it?
> 
> This is 100% because of the hilarity that is the Fat Fox Titty memes going around on Tumblr and birthed because I made a comment about how I was going to be disappointed in this fandom if someone didn't write a filthy fic where SOMEONE comes all over Fox's sexy pecs and no one did it so I had to water my own crops. I'm deliberately leaving the identity of Fox's lover up to you, dear reader though fun options are Fox/Vos, Fox/Clone of your choice, Fox/OC, it's literally choosing your own adventure and I hope I did an adequate enough job keeping it as neutral as possible. I really wanted to find a way of somehow making it Fox/Female Lover as well but since the whole goal of this was to have someone come on Fox's tits, it was a little bit harder to accomplish that so I hope you will forgive my lack of imagination and ability to write that. Shout out to [lisianpeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisianpeia) as always for encouraging my absolute ridiculousness and constantly bouncing ideas off of her. This fic would not exist without her enthusiastic approval and to the Clone Wars Centre people who all agreed this fandom needed yet more Fox Thirst.

It was almost twenty-one hundred hours standard by the time Fox finished up with the staggering mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk throughout the course of the day.

The fact that his days were filled performing his duties to the Senate was bad enough, but add on paperwork on top of it and it bordered on cruel and unusual punishment. Normally, he would hand this over to Thire or Stone and revel in watching them suffer through it but even he felt borderline guilty at the thought of foisting this onto Stone who’d come off of working a hard case and who looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. Thire had been injured two days ago and was still off on sick-leave and while Fox was a dick, even he wasn’t so monumental a dick to leave a stack of flimsi that thick on the poor man’s desk for him to tackle right after coming off of medical leave. 

So he fixed himself a fresh pot of caf and wasted his evening catching up on petty, stupid complaints and filing away the more credible reports for later investigation. By the time he was done, his head was aching and his shoulders were a tight mess of knots and tension. 

Thanks to the fact he’d sucked down an entire pot of caf his nerves were jangling like crazy on top of that leaving him feeling restless but too mentally exhausted to do much of anything about it. 

Common sense dictated he should go home and try and grab as much sleep as he could manage because when it came to being the head of the CG, he was liable to be called out of his bed at all hours of the night. 

Instead, he found himself with a familiar itch under his skin and one that begged to be scratched. Normally, he could just ignore the urge and sublimate it under so much work he was too tired to even think about it but tonight his mind was racing and kept circling back around to the idea until it finally seemed reasonable rather than the categorically terrible idea it truly was. 

It was a bad habit he’d begun and one he wished he could kick but it always seemed to build like an itch under his skin that would not go away until it had been scratched. After a few minutes of consideration, he pulled out his comlink and dialed an all too familiar number. 

“I need you. Tonight. Are you available?” He asked when the link picked up. Need made his voice husky and the startled laugh he heard on the other end of the line only served to make something dark and needy curl up in the pit of his stomach. 

“For you? Always. Your place? Say half an hour?” It could have been his imagination but Fox thought he heard breathless excitement in his lover’s voice.

“I’ll be ready for you. Just let yourself in.” Excitement was bubbling up in his veins now at the prospect of getting off to something more than his right hand. He knew this was wrong but he couldn’t help himself from wanting it all the more. Clones weren’t supposed to _want_ things. They were supposed to do their duty and be happy for it, wasn’t that what the world had proven to him time and time again? 

Maybe things were different for the _vode_ serving out on the front lines but for Fox the brothers serving on Coruscant, you could only be told so many times that you were nothing but a Republic meat droid and that you only existed by the grace of the Senate before you started to believe that _osik_.

He forced himself to take his time as he finished shutting down his office for the night but he still made it back to his cramped quarters with more than enough time to spare. Rank had its privileges in that Fox didn’t have to worry about bunking with anyone else. There was no bunkmate to potentially interrupt his evening but it also meant he’d been assigned only the bare minimum of space needed. 

Not that he minded since he only came back to this place to sleep and spent little time here otherwise. He carefully pulled off his armor and stowed it away neatly once and by the time he was peeling off his blacks, it felt like every hair on his body was standing up on end in anticipation of what was to come.

Once he’d stripped down to his bare skin gooseflesh was crawling across his skin though he was unsure if it was because of the temperature or his growing excitement and decided that it was a combination of both as he finished gathering his supplies. He tossed his mostly flat, standard issued pillow onto the floor along with a hand towel and a bottle of lube. After that, he sat there on the edge of his bed and desperately fought down the urge to pace nervously while he watched the chrono tick by. 

Fox felt patently ridiculous just sitting there counting the minutes in his head with his balls starting to complain about the chill and a half-hard erection doing its damndest to make it's presence known.

Five minutes before the appointed time he slicked up his hand with the bottle of lube he’d left sitting next to the discarded pillow to stroke himself to full hardness though, in truth, it only took a handful of strokes because he found himself as eager to shoot off as a cadet with an itchy trigger-finger. 

He dropped to his knees eagerly as time seemed to crawl by and shakily drew the blindfold down over his eyes. The loss of vision as always made him feel both acutely on edge but also brought the rest of his senses exquisitely to the center of attention. The cold smoothness of the durasteel of the binders he closed first around one wrist and then the other felt extra weighty in part because he was so attuned to his sense of touch. The metal was chilly and unyielding but slowly warmed to his body temp. He could hear the rattle of the short length of chain between them as he let his hands drop and he splayed them across his bare thighs. 

As always, a curious mixture of panic and excitement worked its way up his spine at the sense of helplessness he felt being bound up by the very tools of the trade he implemented on a daily basis. Mingled in with that excitement was a curl of shame at the seeming perversion of his own gear but that shame only served to sharpen the pleasure to a knife’s edge. 

It didn’t matter that the key to his freedom sat nearby and that he could easily free himself. The knowledge anyone could walk in and find him like this had his cock twitching with need. It was all too easy to picture all manner of scenarios of what might happen if his perversions were brought to light. And as always it had his stomach curdling with dread even as his heart raced and it suddenly became harder to breathe through the exquisite excitement.

Time stretched out elastic and unknowable as he lost all sense of how long it took for his lover to arrive, if they did so on time or if they’d gone over unexpectedly because of traffic or a dozen other reasons. It could have been a few minutes or longer, Fox wouldn’t have known because he just surrendered himself to the darkness and some of the tension slowly melted out of his shoulders. 

Finally, he heard the door whisk open and hearing the surprised catch of his lover’s breath as they found him kneeling there was especially gratifying.

“Kark me.” The words were practically breathed almost fervently and Fox shuddered in answer as the door whisked shut behind them. Not knowing if there’d been anyone else out there who might have seen him in such a state did _things_ to him, and he desperately wanted to ask but kept the question locked behind his teeth. “So, it’s going to be one of those nights, huh?” He could hear the mingled amusement and lust in his lover’s voice as they approached on near-silent feet. 

“Those are new.” Fox jumped ever so slightly when the pad of one finger skimmed over one of his newly healed nipple piercings. He’d opted for a simple barbell which he privately thought looked quite fetching against his bronzed skin. Just that simple touch was enough to have his nipple pebbling up and when his lover lightly dragged a nail over that swollen bud, Fox couldn’t bite back a quiet noise. “Does that hurt?”

“No, it’s fine, just sensitive.” With a start, he realized that it had been _months_ since they’d seen one another but unfortunately both their duties and discretion was more important than sexual satisfaction regrettably. He’d gotten the piercing done almost two months ago and the excited anticipation in wanting to show them off had his dick rock hard the entire time despite the sharp pain that had done little to squash his erection. In point of fact, Fox had excused himself to the refresher afterward and had given himself the most pathetic handjob in his entire life.

It was nearly impossible to read and Ithorian’s expression but Fox would have been willing to bet his life the alien had been silently judging him and no doubt found the whole thing hilarious though it thankfully had not attempted to engage him in any conversation as he handed over the hard-won credits he’d been hoarding for the better part of a year and miserably made his escape, only slightly bolstered by the knowledge that in his plainclothes, the chances of anyone figuring out his identity was nearly impossible. 

Sure, he could have gone to a _vode_ for such a thing but that just...it hadn’t felt right. He didn’t want it known Commander Fox of the CG was a closet pervert who liked a little spice with his nebulously lawful sexcapades. 

“Anything else new going on I should know about?” The other man murmured and turned their attention to teasing Fox’s other nipple into hardness before toying with the ends of the barbell that were a bright CG crimson red. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want suck you off, I want to serve you.” Fox managed to get out around the lump that welled up in his throat as emotions he didn’t quite know how to process threatened to overwhelm him. Yes, he wanted to serve tonight, didn’t want to think about anything else but giving his lover pleasure and wanted to be taken out of his own head in the process. He heard the bitten off groan of approval and had to fight down a grin as fond fingers carded through his hair tenderly. Fox leaned into the touch eagerly, far more comfortable with giving and receiving affection than he’d been at the start of their off and on...whatever this relationship was, something that defied all labels or logic.

“Alright, what’s your safe word?”

“ _Cetar_ ,” As always, just rolling that word over his tongue filled him with an uncomfortable number of emotions and Fox heard the soft inhale of his lover’s breath and knew they understood the connotation all too well. Fingernails dragged over his scalp soothingly in answer. 

“And your non-verbal?” Their voice dropped to a husky timbre and Fox brought his hands up so he could lightly tap them on the thigh three times in succession. “Okay, Fox’ika, I’ll give you what you need.” With one last stroke, those fingers left his hair and Fox strained his ears for audible clues. Footsteps carried them away and he heard what he could only assume were the sounds of clothing behind pulled off and discarded. 

Soon enough they were back and warm fingers tapped him underneath the jaw to indicate he should tilt his head up. Calluses scrapped across the delicate and sensitive skin of his jaw as he opened his mouth eagerly to receive his lover’s cock. 

“Kriff.” The curse escaped the other man as they took in the sight of him practically begging to be fed their dick. Thankfully, his lover didn’t try to tease him or drag it out and soon enough Fox had the familiar weight of that length running across his tongue and he closed his lips around the other man eagerly. 

The taste and smell of the other man’s skin was only intensified by the fact that all his senses were attuned more sharply in an attempt to make up for the loss of his sight. Fox stroked his tongue along the entire length of that cock as his lover fed it to him inch by inch until his nose was buried into the crisp, musky smelling curls at the base. 

For a moment, they rested there heedless of the fact it was threatening to trigger the clone’s gag reflex because that was what Fox wanted even if he couldn’t say it out loud. The clone commander’s shoulders shook as his fingers flexed uselessly near his lap and after a long moment, the other man drew back slowly. 

“Good, you’re so good.” The words of praise had Fox’s toes curling and he managed to fight back a cough that threatened to rack through him as his throat contracted in protest from the sudden intrusion. He wanted to hear more of those praises so he followed the man and practically impaled himself on the man’s dick in his eagerness to take more in. 

He was rewarded by a surprised stutter of his lover’s hips and a husky sounding groan from the other man. “So kriffing eager, you’re really hungry for this aren’t you, Fox’ika.” Amusement colored those fond words and warm fingers stroked over his cheek before he was rewarded with another lazy drag of fingers through his hair. “It’s okay; I’ll feed you, no need to rush.” 

Those words calmed him down somewhat and he moaned his acknowledgment around the other man’s length. Fox’s entire universe slowly shut down until all he could think about, all he cared about was the slick slide of flesh, the pressure of his lips sealed around the other man’s length and the way the head was hitting the back of his throat with each stroke.

He flicked his tongue along the bundle of nerves he knew drove the other man wild right underneath the crown of their dick every time he withdrew enough to tease it. A teasing swipe along the head brought with it the taste of pre-cum and damp skin and Fox let go of the man with a nearly audible pop. 

“Can I touch you?” The clone asked permission breathlessly. 

“Of course you can. Thank you for asking first. You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” The fondness in the other man’s voice and that praise had pleasure rising inside of the clone’s chest and it seeped through him like warm honey, leaving happiness and contentment in its wake. 

The short length of the cuff’s chains meant Fox was somewhat limited in his range of motion but he didn’t need a lot of reach for what he had in mind. One hand cupped his lover’s balls gently and massaged them lightly. This time, his lover was apparently feeling a little bit playful because they didn’t immediately try and feed him their length but instead lightly slapped the head against his lower lip but didn’t give it to him just yet. 

Instead, they mapped out the outline of Fox’s lips with their dick and left a bitter smear of pre-cum across his mouth until the clone whined at him petulantly and stuck out his tongue as though to signify he wanted that dick back inside his mouth. 

“Ah, ah, ah, I decide when you get this dick, not you.” They chastised lightly and withdrew completely much to Fox’s horror. 

“Please.” The single word was so small, so needful and pathetic sounding even to his own ears and shame crawled up the clone commander’s spine. 

“Aw, Fox’ika, it’s okay, I have you.” Contrition filled the other man’s voice and the hand that had been resting on his head moved to cup his jaw tenderly. “Open your mouth for me, there’s a good boy.” 

He eagerly obeyed the command and was rewarded with the heavyweight of his lover’s dick sliding inside and once more his world shrunk down to just the simple need to bring his lover pleasure. To know he’d pleased them.

“You’re so good at this. Stars, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer, _cyar'ika_ ” The use of that Mando’a endearment spoken so lovingly had tears burning behind Fox’s closed eyelids as he pulled back once again so he could speak.

“Come on me. Mark me as yours?” The clone commander requested hoarsely and he could feel the shudder run the length of his lover’s arm as fingers tightened in his hair briefly. 

“You’re always going to be mine, Fox’ika.” His lover said huskily and they pushed back inside the clone’s eager mouth with renewed vigor. Fox dragged a thumbnail along the length of the other man’s perineum because it knew it always drove his lover wild and as expected, that had the man stuttering mid-stroke as a curse escaped them. Fox found himself fighting back a grin around the man. 

“Brat.” The accusation lacked any real heat and they made their next stroke especially powerful but the clone was prepared for it. Instead, when they sheathed themself in the clone’s throat, they felt the clone’s laughter vibrate up the length of their dick. “ _Force_ take it.” The man’s fingers tightened in his hair as they held Fox still so they could maximize the sensation. 

Fox just hummed wordlessly and finally, the sensation was too much on the other man’s overly sensitized dick and they withdrew until only the head of their dick remained inside the clone’s warm mouth. They thrust shallowly a few more times and Fox’s tongue digging into that sensitive spot right underneath the crown was enough to finally break their control. 

The other man withdrew with a ragged moan and warmth painted itself across the broad expanse of Fox’s muscular chest. His lover’s breathing was unsteady and they sounded like they had just run a marathon. Fox felt a few splatters of cum land across his right nipple and he was so horribly turned on, it bordered on painful. Without a mission or a use for them, he let his still bound fingers drop into his lap but he deliberately avoided accidentally touching his rock-hard erection. 

“Kriff,” That soft curse escaped the other man and Fox all but felt them sink down to the ground in front of him and their knees bumped together lightly. Suddenly, he found his mouth being claimed in a desperate and heated kiss that had enough teeth and tongue to leave the clone commander breathless as he kissed back. For a solid minute, they just sat there kissing desperately before a warm and callused hand closed around his dick and started to stroke him with practiced ease. 

Fox groaned into the kiss as his lover stroked him because the man knew him and his hot spots well enough to know exactly what made him see stars such as the little twist of fingers at the end that dragged his fingers along the underside of his head and never failed to evoke a reaction from the clone.

“I’ve got you, just let go, Fox’ika.” The words were whispered in between kisses and teeth closed around his lower lip briefly before that clever tongue invaded his mouth once more and Fox found himself incapable of answering with anything more than an unsteady groan. 

It took precious little time for him to get off, mainly because he’d been turned on and hard almost consistently ever since he made that holo-call almost an hour ago. He was distantly aware of fingers dragging through the cum cooling and drying on his skin and then a sharp pressure closed around his right nipple and that sudden flash of pain that flared brightly across his senses was enough to send him spinning right over the edge of orgasm. 

Weeks of pent up anxiety and stress had driven his libido straight into the ground so he hadn’t barely been able to work up the interest to manage more than a half-assed jerk in the refresher. But now with his lover’s mouth devouring him and that sharp counterpoint of pain to the pleasure of that strong hand working his cock was just too much all of a sudden. His orgasm skated the uncomfortable edge of being overwhelming and the high, keening noise that escaped him had the other man freezing mid-stroke. 

“Shh, shhh, I have you, you’re okay.” Strong arms closed around him and pulled him into that warm body and Fox leaned into it with a half-choked off sob of relief at that full-body contact. He wanted to hug the man back but found himself thwarted by the binders and had to settle for a white-knuckled grip on one shoulder. “I’ve got you, Fox’ika. Just let it all out.” 

This close, he could hear the rumble of his lover’s voice in that strong chest and the clone commander tucked his head underneath the man’s chin so he could rest his ear against their chest. Distantly, he registered the weight of the binders falling away and it thumped audibly against the floor as it landed beside them. With his newly freed hands, the clone wasted no time in wrapping them around his lover like an over-grown human cephalopod. 

Thankfully, his lover accepted that neediness with good grace and amusement as they lifted Fox up so he was splayed across their lap instead of halfway off the pillow with his knees on the unforgiving floor. 

Fox curled and shivered through the after-effects of his orgasm and the subsequent emotional exhaustion that came with his first toe-curling release in what felt like months. His lover just petted him tenderly and stroked a soothing hand up and down his spine as the clone mastered himself once again. 

After a moment, he felt the rough texture of that discarded towel stroking over his sweaty chest, wiping away the semen and assorted fluids first from his torso, and then it moved onto his groin although his lover wasn’t seeking to tease or tantalize him but simply clean them both up.

“I’m alright,” Fox finally said, practically whispering the words into the man’s shoulder.

The silence he received was telling in its own right without a word needing to be said. 

“It’s just been a lot lately. I’m okay.” That sounded lame even to his own ears.

“I worry about you, Fox. Bottling everything up inside you like this isn’t healthy. Let me be here for you.” 

He automatically wanted to point out how untenable that was, that they both had their duties. 

It was harder to make the argument that he didn't deserve this when he was sitting there curled up in the arms of his lover.

But he couldn't help the almost knee-jerk denial that threatened to crawl up his throat.

"I'm serious, Fox." The blindfold was tugged gently off his head and exposed him to the far too bright light that seemed too much even shining through his eyelids. When his lover reached out and stroked their thumbs tenderly underneath his eyes, the clone was surprised to realize tears he hadn't even registered had tracked its way down his face. 

“Let me be here for you more than just…this. Some need to blow off steam every now and then.” 

Fox opened his mouth to offer a counter-argument only to freeze when he felt a finger being pressed against his mouth gently. “And don’t give me that song and dance about us being too busy or having duties elsewhere. We can find the time.”

He steeled himself to pry open his eyes carefully and since that wayward finger remained there, he flicked his tongue against it and was rewarded with the sight of pupils going wide with interest and desire kindling once more in his lover’s eyes. He laved his tongue up one side and then the other in a crude imitation of what he’d so recently done to the man’s cock. Even he knew it was ambitious to expect a reaction so soon but he wasn’t beyond using sex as a deflection.

Unfortunately, this man knew him better than, and they withdrew their hand with an inscrutable look slowly stealing over their face. “Think about it, would you? At the very least?”

“I will, I promise.” He finally said because maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world, allowing himself to want more than just this. Fox wasn’t a Force mystic who could see the future, he knew plenty of brothers used the excuse that tomorrow may never come to justify all manner of crazy antics and foolish actions but he’d always been more cautious than that. Unwilling or incapable of reaching out for more than what was given.

Yet here he was being offered the very thing he dare not allow himself to want.

It wasn’t lost on him in the heat of the moment he’d requested the other man find some way to mark him as theirs. Sure, it was easy to claim it had been in the middle of a scene, that he’d been half out of his mind at the time but the truth of the matter was he did want more than just a handful of hours stolen here and there. 

"Thank you, now. Let's get up off the floor before we both catch our death of cold." With one last final kiss, Fox found himself being maneuvered upwards onto unsteady legs though they didn't have very far to go.

Standard issue GAR rack bedding wasn't anything to write home about and was really too small for two fully grown men but they made it work.

He'd fully intended on suggesting they take a trip to the tiny refresher attached to his quarters but the moment they laid down, he found himself being tugged backwards into the other man's chest as the proverbial little spoon position. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as a hand came to rest lightly on his chest. Normally, Fox disliked being held like this but this...this wasn't normal circumstances.

But it could be. A traitorous part of him whispered inside his tired mind. He gave himself permission to enjoy this night and to make the most of it as he could. Including soaking up all the warmth and affection he could that this man was willing to give him.

Warmth soaked into his bones from where they were plastered together from ankle to shoulder. This close, he could smell the pleasant, distinctive scent of his lover's skin, the smell of his shampoo. Breath fanned across the back of his neck but for once, he found his nearly omnipresent sense of paranoia had relaxed enough to enjoy having someone else that close. 

It probably said more for his level of trust in the man than he was honestly really ready to examine this late in the evening that he felt so okay with having them at his back like that. Instead, Fox reached up and curled his fingers around the other man’s scarred arm where it rested on his chest and just allowed himself to breathe for a moment. He couldn’t say for certain but he was ninety percent certain he felt a smile being pressed into the back of his neck but thankfully, the other man knew better than to say anything and soon enough, the clone found it impossible to keep his eyes open any longer and he was slowly lulled off to sleep feeling the steady rise and fall of his lover’s breathing and wrapped up in the warmth of another body pressed intimately close to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations
> 
> Cetar- kneel in submission Note: this came from some random tumblr I found when searching for a Mando'a word for surrender, I do not know how accurate it is. It was painted with a kind of unpleasant undertone e.g equivalent to boot-licking and submission so it being Fox's safe-word makes me a little sad face but it fits with his less than stellar mental state. Please forgive me if this incorrect.  
> Cyar'ika - Darling, Lover  
> Osik - Dung, shit
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr at [bylightofdawn](https://bylightofdawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
